Love Is Nothing But A Dream
by animelover23457
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew ends up in a terrible storm. The crewmates get seperated and wash up on a island. Nami starts to notice her feelings for Luffy as they travle to finds the others. Luffy on the other hand tries to push Nami away afraid that what happen to Ace would happen to Nami. Little does he know you can't control fate.
1. Time Will Tell

**Okay everyone this is my One Piece fanfic. It's a LuffyxNami one plus a little ZoroxRobin. Please vote and comment!**

Nami p.o.v

It was good being back on the Thousand Sunny. Each day a part from my crew was hard. I missed seeing the idiot captain, Usopp, and Chopper play around again on the deck of the Sunny. Franky and Brooke would sit around talking about the things they've seen or done. Robin would lounge around reading new books she has discovered. I would sit about making new maps each one made with careful precision. Sanji as usual made me and Robin the most finest of meals, and Zoro taking his naps in the most strange of places.

I hope nothing changes on this little trip of ours, but I can't shake the feeling that something this good will last. "Nami-swan would you like to try my special dessert" Sanji voice yelled from across the deck. "Sure" I answered with a smile. At his cue to move the cook came running over with hearts in his eyes.

He handed me a plate with the most delouses looking cake on it. "It's my special double fudge ice cream cake with hard shell chocolate on top" Sanji said after handing me the plate. I sat up on the chair I was occupying and sat the plate in-between my legs.

I cut a piece with the spoon and brought it up to my mouth. Once it hit my mouth I let out a squeal of delight. "This is really good" I said to him as I placed another piece into my mouth. I never thought I would taste something so rich in flavor. All the sugary goodness going into my mouth made me want more. This was an addicting cake and I think I am hooked.

Of course since this involved food a certain bottomless pit appeared. "SANJI I WANT SOME" he yelled. Sanji bit down on his cigarette and turn to the rubber boy with an angry glare. "You don't get any" Sanji said with a glare.

I stopped mid bite pondering to what I should do. For once since the times we have been together I saw Luffy with a serious face. I guess he changed from his childish self through the two year separation.

"Sanji I am the captain and I want some of that cake" he said slowly. Sanji and the rest of the crew looked stunned to his sudden change of mood. "What the..."Sanji began but this time I inturpted."That cake is going to half to wait. There's a storm coming this way" I said standing up looking before us.

This storm felt like a big one. "It's going to be a big one" I muttered so they all could hear.

People scattered everywhere readying their selves and the ship. Franky barked orders to what to do. I stood beside him ready to help guide the ship through the storm. Robin, Brooke, and Chopper were secured with some ropes. Luffy insisted that he didn't need them.

In seconds the ship was hit with massive waves. I grabbed onto the railing to steady myself. "Nami I need orders" Franky yelled over the winds. I looked up trying to see past the rain hat had poured down. "Keep going straight. We will half to ride this storm out. It's too wide to try and get out" I yelled to him.

Franky understood what I was saying. When you face a storm that is huge you ride it out. If it would have been a small one then we would have been able to move to the sides and get out and go around the storm.

A huge tidal wave hit the ship. Zoro and Sanji were thrown against the railing on the side. Luffy still had a firm grip to the main mast. A cold shiver crossed my back. I turn and open my mouth in shocked. Franky notice this and turn to. His face held fear. A huge wave twice the size of The Sunny was making its way towards us.

"Hold one everyone this one is a big one" Franky yelled. I wrapped my arms around the railing from up top as good as I could. Once it hit the boat everything went into chaos. The ropes snapped sending the devil fruit users out into the water. Zoro went after Chopper and Robin while Sanji had Brooke. My eyes caught a sight of red. Luffy had let go of the mast do to the sea water. I ran to the side and jumped in.

The water was cold and numbed my body. I pushed harder till I had Luffy vest in my hands. I heaved him up and out of the water. Waves tumbled over us. I had a hard time keeping both of us up. The ship was being pushed towards an island. Wait Island!

I begin to paddle use towards the island. Luffy body was getting heavier every second we were in the water. The slow breathes of hot air on my neck let me know that he was still alive. When I thought we were out of danger a wave hit us. We both went under the water again. I still kept my grip on Luffy. I got us up and dragged his body to the shore.

Once I was sure the waves couldn't touch us I let him fall to the ground. My legs felt like jelly so I fell beside him on my knees.

I was panting out breathes of air. Not long after Luffy sat up chucking out water. Tons of it streamed from him. I pushed my wet long hair back and sat back on my legs. Looking around I notice there was nothing but forest.

"Ugh" Luffy groaned lying back on the sand. "Are you okay" I asked. I knew that he be weak at the moment due to the sea water. "I'll be fine" he whispered with eyes closed.

I check to make sure my climact tact was still strapped to my hip. I was relieved when I saw the three pieces there. I stood up on wobbly legs. I didn't like the idea of being here in the open.

I don't think I remember seeing this island on any maps. "Can you walk" I asked Luffy looking down at him. He cracked one eye open to my question. He manages to get up but swayed. I grabbed him making him swing one arm around me. My other arm wrapped around his warm damped skin.

I began to walk us to the forest. The best thing is to get out of the opening and into the forest. If I need to battle monsters or such I would.

At first everything seemed normal. To me the forest was beautiful. Then we hit the plants and flowers. There were ones I'd never seen in my life before. There were big greens ones that gave me the creeps the most. I made sure to stay clear of them.

I couldn't shake the feeling that these plants were weird. After awhile I stop due to the heat and how tired I was.

I sat Luffy down who had gotten most of his coloring back. I say in an hour he would be good to go. I sat across from him and took my shirt off. I was glad I wore my bikini top and bottom. I left my shorts on though. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail just to keep it off my neck.

The sun was pouring in. The heat was intolerable. I swore the sweat coming off me was steaming. Luffy moved and open his eyes. His face held seriousness. He flipped his hat up on his head before setting his elbows on his knees.

"Where are we" he asked. "Some Island in some type of forest" I answered him. A snapping sound made me turn around. A little weird creature came out. Its snowy fur was beautiful. I was thinking of keeping it, but it hissed at us. Then it grew to a huge ass monster.

Its claw began to swipe at me but a rubber arm wrapped around my waist pulling me smack into Luffy waste. "Gum Gum Gateling Gun" Luffy yelled facing his attack to the creature. The thing flew through the air.

"Come on we need to find the others" He said pushing me away a little. I nodded and walked beside him into the forest even more.

-+-++++++++++++++;

**So should I continue this story?**


	2. Forest Of Beast

Nami p.o.v

The heat was frying me! Luffy even began to complain about it and stripped himself of his vest. Due to this I thought I would faint.

We pressed on till we met where I think is the middle. "How much father" Luffy whined. "I wish I knew" I muttered. Something green caught my eyes. The plants from earlier were here as well. I swore these plants were following us because I don't remember seeing plants as we entered this area. Much to my discomfort I stayed near the plant. "Luffy come here" I called over my shoulder. I didn't want to go near these plants alone. "What" he asked nearing my backside? "There's something weird with these plants. I don't remember seeing them in this area" I said touching the plant.

It felt rough and moist with little tiny hairs on it. "Nami" Luffy warned me. I felt something drip on my shoulder. I looked up and stifled a scream that wanted to come out. The plant was alive and had sharp teeth and currently was looking down at me. My body froze as it moved around. It doesn't have eyes and must be using sound and movement to find its prey.

I made a little movement and it swung its head at me. I froze again trying to show Luffy what I discovered. There was no way we were going to escape this monster. My best bet is to dodge its attacks. I'm not good at dodging but Luffy is. I slowly moved my hand down my hip to my Climat Tact. Once I had them in my grip I pieced them together in slow movements. A twig snapped beside us catching the plants attention.

I took my moment in time and swung my weapon around creating a loud whistling sound. The plant let out a horrific squeal and began to swing its head around. I walked backwards watching my steps. "Luffy once I stop this swing us out of its way. It's going to be pissed" I yelled over the whistling. Once I felt his warm hands on my waist I stopped walking. His arm wrapped around me and the other reared back.

I stopped the twirling and the Plant screamed and turn to us. Luffy swung us out of its way. I held onto him as he stopped by a tree away from the plant. He let me go and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What kind of plant was that" he asked pushing his hat back onto his head. "I don't know, but we should be careful" I said. Something sharp wrapped itself around my ankle. In confusion I looked down to see a vine. In seconds my body was thrown to the ground and was being dragged across the ground. Rocks and other plants scrapped my skin leaving marks. I turned my body around so my back got the most damage.

That plant was pulling me closer to it. Its mouth opens extremely wide showing its sharp teeth. "Kyaaaaa" I let out the scream that has wanted to come out. My climact tact was dropped when I was first pulled so I had no way to defend myself.

A rubber hand grabbed my waist and pulled backwards. My body was being stretched between two objects. My body was in pain and I wanted to scream out loud. I heard a pop at my ankle and it began to burn like hell. I knew it was dislocated or sprang. Heck it may be broken for all I know.

"Stop" I screamed. Just then the vein snapped causing me to fly backwards into Luffy. We rolled a little away from each other. Once I stopped the first thing I did was clutch my ankle. It hurt like hell and felt like it was broken. The hard vine also cut some of my skin.

"Nami are you okay" Luffy voice edge through the pain. "No my ankle is broken" I hissed through my teeth. This is just great. One I'm stuck on an island with the guy I have a crush on and Two I am in utter pain.


	3. Let Me Care For You

Nami p.o.v

"I'll carry you" Luffy said. I looked up at him despite the pain I was in. "I guess" I muttered. When he said he would carry me I thought piggy back but he picked me up bridal style. I knew my face was red due to the contact. His warm skin was against my skin. I wrapped an arm around his neck for extra support. My ankle was still hurting. The best thing we can do is hope we run across Chopper soon.

The pain was becoming unbearable. I needed to change my thoughts off the pain. I laid my head against Luffy chest. He didn't mind at all I guess. I closed my eyes listening to his heart beat. It was calm and normal where mine is probably all over the place. I open my eyes slightly to see the leaves of the trees we passed. Overall this place was extremely pretty minus the dangers.

In my head I'm wondering what could have caused the mutation to the plants, or were they simply born that way on this island. "Your thinking to hard" Luffy said. I open my eyes all the way then. "How did you know" I asked. "Your facial expression" he answered.

Okay he gone for two years and becomes creepy. He slightly frowned after that statement. Can he read my thoughts! Luffy stopped and looked around and sat me on the ground with my back against the trunk. "Stay here" he said.

Does he honestly think I'm going to stay here when he going gods now where. "Just trust me" he added before running off. I curled my body closer to the trunk. My ankle was long gone from pain. Instead it was filled with nothing. I can't put pressure because it feels like nothing was there.

I felt a weird feeling wash over me. I turned my head to see a bug. It was creepy and from our past run in I stayed away. It began to play this melody that was soothing. I nearly fell asleep if it wasn't for a furry animal turning my head towards them.

Chopper p.o.v

Nami nearly fell for that endless trap of sleep. I quickly turned her head towards me and began to shake it. Luffy had managed to hear me and found me a while ago. He explained what had happen to Nami.

Luffy stepped up to where I was. "What's wrong with her" he asked. "She falling for that melody. It will make her sleep for a thousand of years" I answered him in a shaky voice. Before I knew it Luffy was leaning down next to Nami and placing his hat on her head. What I don't get is why only Nami gets to where his hat. I think Robin told me once that is was because Luffy had feelings for Nami. A stronger one aside from everyone else on the crew.

"Nami its time to wake up" Luffy said. Nami breathe began to slow down a bit. "Luffy we need to act quickly" I said in a panicked voice.

Luffy p.o.v

Chopper was panicking about Nami situation. I began to freak out as well. I mean yes I do care for Nami and yes I do have deep feelings for her, but I'm afraid to let her near because I don't want what happen with Ace to happen to her.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think of how to wake Nami up. Before I knew it my body acted on its own as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Oh her lips were so soft and plump and tasted like tangerines.

Nami body bolted upwards in a startle. I landed on my butt. My hat lay in her lap at the moment. Chopper quickly began to work on her. Nami let out a squeak of pain as chopper touched her ankle.

I moved beside him and took my hat and placed it on her head. "Let me care for you" I said. Her face turned red and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.


	4. The Lost Swordsman

Zoro p.o.v

I'm lost.

I hate this already! I had a grip on Robin but that last tidal wave tore us apart. Chopper was lost as well. I hope there okay and I hope to see them. I keep going in the forest but end up at the same shore as always.

I plopped down on the ground by a tree. Might as well take a nap until someone finds me.

Robin p.o.v

I was finally able to pull myself up off the ground. My energy is slowly coming back to me. When I lost my grip on Zoro and Chopper the wave crashed me in the forest. I'm glad though because I wouldn't be out in the open when I was weak from the sea water.

All I hope for is that Chopper is okay and that Zoro is alright as well. I don't know if I should continue forward or stay where I am. Tend to one Zoro is looking, but he is a lost cause. If I head back to the shore I might see the ship or one of the others could be there.

This place is weird. I haven't seen or read about the plant life here. Big scary green plants and these rainbow flowers. It's all strange to me and I'd probably shout try to research about them. Clutching onto a normal looking tree I began to make my way back to the shore. Something in me told me that was the way.

I'm not a good Navigator like Nami, but I could easily navigate myself towards the shore. They smell of salt was getting stronger and the sound of waves confirmed my thoughts. As I could barely see the sand something stopped me.

A little bug flew in front of my face. Its body was decorated in blue and green colors to blend in with the surroundings. Its wings flapped in an uneven beat as it landed on a little frog nearby. That's when it grew a needle like mouth and began to drink the blood of the animal. The frog body shriveled up and went up the needle. Nothing was left and the bug grew as it did. It was the size of my head about now.

It turn towards me it eyes full of blood lust. I began to grow a needle again. It went for me but I dodged it. My powers haven't fully come back. I was barley standing up on my own. I felt a prick on my back and I let out a loud scream.

Zoro p.o.v

I was finally getting comfortable when I heard a loud scream close by. My head snapped to the left where the sound came from the most. That scream sounded a whole lot like Robin.

I heard it again and got up making my through the forest. Going through some thorns I came to a sorry sight. Blood was split everywhere. A hug bug lay mingled and broken. Robin sat against a tree blood falling from her back. Her face was pale and sickish.

"Robin" I called. She lifted her blue eyes to me in a slow movement. "Z-zoro" she said in a weak voice. I walked over and bent next to her so I was eye level.

"How bad is the wound" I asked. She lifted her body up and pulled off her top. She had only a bikini top as she turned slowly I can see where one of her hands was holding pressure to the wound.

"We need to find chopper, so until then let me see your top" I said. She handed it to me and I began to tear it to make a wrapping.

"Grabbed that giant leaf from that plant and wad it up. It's the only plant I recognize here. Place it on the wound then wrap it" she said.

I walked over to the plant she was talking about and quickly ripped a leaf off. The leaf was soft and wet. I wadded it up and placed it on the wound as her hand disappeared. I began to slowly wrap it making sure I didn't her breast. That's all I need to do for her to call me a pervert or something.

I finished and stood up offering my hand. She took it as I lifted her up with ease. "Come on we need to go find Chopper" I said. She nodded but as she took a step forward she nearly fell. I bent down in front of her and nodded to my back. "Come on" I said. I felt her get on as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Nami p.o.v

True to Luffy word's he did take care of me. Chopper would tell him to do something and he'd do it. I can't help but blush each time he looked at me.

We had moved from out previous spot to a more secure location. Chopper had order Luffy carry me and he did. Chopper was currently checking my ankle. He confirmed that it was a clean break and that he really needs to get me back onto the ship. He would have to re break it to set it right. I was so not looking forward to that pain.

The sun was getting close to setting. "Nami try to sleep" Chopper said. I couldn't sleep knowing all the dangers that were around. I felt someone sit next to me. The tip of the straw hat caught the corner of my eye.

"Sleep Nami" he said not in ordering voice, but more of a kind voice.

I leaned my head against his shoulder watching the flames dance around my vision. I closed my eyes surrendering myself to sleep I needed.

Zoro p.o.v

The smell of smoke rising floated in the air. "I think that may be one of the others" Robin murmured. She had fallen asleep like an hour ago. I felt her shift her weight as we looked at the flames, and true to her thoughts there was Luffy, Nami, and Chopper. Chopper smelt us first and looked at us wide eyed.

"Not Robin to" he mutter.

This caught Luffy attention. "She was attacked by some bug. It left a nasty wound on her back" I said helping her down. She was wobbly still from blood lost, but her devil fruit powers helped her. Chopper led her to the light so he can look at the damage.

"Zoro have you seen any of the others" Luffy asked.

"Sadly I haven't" I said sitting next to him on the opposite side that Nami wasn't on. "This island is starting to tick me off" I said. "I agree" he said.


End file.
